Mora
'''Mora '''was the goddess of space and dreams. she was apart of The Nine. Appearance She is shown to look like a younger woman in bellydancer clothing with a long flowing blue hood. She wore silk around her in most depictions that changed shape around her. Older depictions had her with a long ponytail that had the silk wrap around it in rings. The hood sometimes showed stars while other times it swirled like a liquid when opened. As a mortal, she is described to look like a pale yellow nightmare with bright pink eyes that was said to put people to sleep if they looked long enough. Personality Mora is very kind-hearted and loving. She had little cares about Stlocus' affairs as long as he was happy. Mora did at one point before meeting Stlocus was very impulsive and sarcastic with most gods. Stlocus was the only one who could get her to change and she became this silent yet a tough woman. Once her children were born and Stlocus came back she became laid-back. Most were confused by it but Mora had only done it because she felt like Stlocus had learned enough to be left alone with their children. Powers As the god of space and dreams, she is able to control space and astrological objects to a certain point before she wears out. She is also able to change into a shadow form and go into the minds of others to give them dreams. She is also able to shapeshift but prefers a Lynx or Dreamer. All his forms have one thing common they all have bright pink eyes. History Mora was seen as a keeper of all dreams and a collector of them. Her worshippers believe in both her and Stlocus but some beliefs in her are as a solo entity. Their relationship is a mixed part of their history as some depictions show them as a single god or sibling gods. In some traditions such as older accepted ones, she was the daughter of Demia and a creature of darkness. Others say she was born during The First Night. An older belief was that she was the sister of Stlocus. In truth, she was created during The Enlightened Era and was formed along with Stlocus. She created the Dreamers. These creatures were assumed to be born during The First Night as afterward, Mora gave no signs to her believers for a long time. She created these creatures to represent the dreams that manifested from the event. After this Mora watched her creations and the nightmares of others. She was fascinated by how time never affected dreams or nightmares and watched them in their minds. This lead to her wanting to create a realm of her own so she can watch other creatures interact with them. this realm was very whimsical and was a haven to those who wanted to live forever in a dream. She named it Lumaris. During her early times after having her child with Stlocus he began to have affairs. The whereabouts of these demi-gods are unknown. Some assume they may be dead while others believe they are somewhere hiding away from others due to their powers. Time passed more and Oraclum began to see visions of her death at the hands of a being bathed in moonlight. Mora worried a little bit but all that mattered is she spent time with Stlocus. The time came and all of them were surprised that the goddess Tsuki was the culprit. Mora tried to flee but was caught by Tsuki and immediately was killed by her. Unlike Stlocus her death to Tsuki was meaningful because it showed that both gods can die separately without breaking the universe. Worshippers Mora was worshipped by those who want to understand space better. The worshippers of her are dominant in cities of light but some also worship other gods along with her. Dreamers and Nightmares have worshipped her since the beginning and most worship both of them. Nightmares only worship her but only as part of a duo. Beliefs Space is open and can bring many things. Dreams are needed just as much as nightmares because they make a person Category:Gods Category:The Nine